


[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #3 - Fanart & Filk

by Amanita_Fierce, RhetoricalQuestions, sunlightsymphony



Series: A Fierce Symphony of Questions [3]
Category: Fanart Fandom, Filk Fandom, Meta - Fandom, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Interview, Not!Fic, Podcast, creative processes, live recording, meta: discussion of process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: In this episode, Amanita_Fierce and sunlightsymphony talk to RhetoricalQuestions about her stunning filk with lyric video "Oh, There Could be no Other" and learn a little about the filk and illustrating process.
Series: A Fierce Symphony of Questions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #3 - Fanart & Filk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] Oh, There Could Be No Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764602) by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions). 



> Three friends sat down to talk about their individual creative processes. This episode focuses on Fanart and Filk.

**Hosts:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) and [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)  


**Guest:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Length:** 29:24

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-fierce-symphony-of-questions/A-Fierce-Symphony-of-Questions_RQ.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for VoiceTeam Mysterybox 2020 **CAST ON** challenge. 
> 
> Thank you for listening! We had such a blast recording this.
> 
> —
> 
> Intro and outro music from [Storytelling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XTtR2Dd1qY&ab_channel=JeepsterRecordings) by Belle & Sebastian


End file.
